7 Years of Love
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Resumen: Siete años de amor y tres años de separación, sólo siendo amigos me enfrento a estos sentimientos que aún perduran... ¿Aún me amas? ¿Puedo recuperarte o es demasiado tarde ya? [One-Shot SongFic] [Slash -Nada demasiado explícito-]


Lo sé, lo sé, en vez de publicar un one-shot, debería actualizar mis otras historias, pero es que simplemente no podía dejar de escribir este One-shot, la voz y letra de esta canción me inspiraron por completo, lo juro.

Además, pronto actualizaré mis historias.

Nombre: 7 Year of Love {Kyuhyun}

Autor (a): Angelus Cecidit

Tipo: One-Shot (SongFic) [Si, sé que no están permitidos los SongFic por aquí, pero la letra de la canción **ES** necesaria para el proceso de la historia]

Resumen: Siete años de amor y tres años de separación, sólo siendo amigos me enfrento a estos sentimientos que aún perduran... ¿Aún me amas? ¿Puedo recuperarte o es demasiado tarde ya?

Género: Romance/Drama/Angst

Clasificación: Mmm... K+

Pareja: (Pasado?) Drarry Harry/Blaise Lirego (Pasado) Draco/Astoria

Esta historia es AU= Universo Alternativo, por lo cual las personalidades de los personajes son diferente al de los libros.

Advertencias: Mmmm, Slash obviamente, aunque nada demasiado explicito.

_Cursiva_ = Recuerdos

**Negrita** = Canción

Normal = Presente

Esta historia es una especie de P.O.V Draco y P.O.V Autora

La canción la pueden encontrar fácilmente por youtube, sólo búsquenla cómo: Kyuhyun 7 years of love.

* * *

Draco miraba el piso, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente de sus ojos.

Revolvió su cabello y dio un largo y triste suspiro.

Aún después de tres años no lograba olvidar por completo.

**Nos conocemos hace siete años**

**Nadie pensaba que diríamos adiós tan fácilmente**

**Pero aún así terminamos**

**Quedándonos solo con el recuerdo del tiempo que pasamos juntos.**

"_Harry"- Draco llamó a su novio, su corazón dando un vuelco doloroso cuando vió la expresión de este._

"_Ya sé de lo que vienes a hablar Draco, yo… también he estado pensándolo por un tiempo y… quiero que terminemos"_

"_En verdad lo siento Harry, hubiera querido que fuera de otra forma"_

**No sé si nos conocimos cuando éramos jóvenes**

**Porque no podemos hacer nada para no parar de cambiar**

**Lentamente, hasta reunirnos se nos hizo difícil.**

"_Yo sé Draco, yo también hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero… simplemente así es como es"- Harry se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó._

_Draco posó sus manos en la cintura de Harry, apretando suavemente y apartándose suavemente._

_Dió un beso en la frente de Harry y cerró sus ojos._

"_Espero que… podamos siquiera ser amigos"- Harry murmuró, mirando los ojos de Draco._

"_Yo también lo espero"- los dos sonrieron tristemente._

**La gente dice que realmente duele decir adiós**

**Pero ni siquiera pudimos sentir ese dolor**

**Nos dijimos a nosotros mismos "Simplemente así es".**

Se paró de su asiento y se quedó mirando por la ventana apreciando el paisaje frente a él, recordando cómo sólo sabía hacerlo desde que terminara con Harry.

**Y llore oh oh ooo**

**Me arrepentí y te extrañe**

**Me miro a mi mismo con un corazón distinto**

**Al principio, éramos solo amigos**

**Luego fuimos amantes**

**Es verdad lo que dicen**

**que cuando terminas con alguien es difícil quedar "Sólo como amigos".**

"_Draco, ven aquí, te tengo una sorpresa!"- la voz de Harry se escuchó por la casa, Draco se levantó de su asiento y siguió la voz de Harry. "Cierra los ojos antes de entrar"- el rubio hizo lo que le pidieron y cerró sus ojos, localizando el pomo de la puerta y abriendo lentamente._

"_Ahora puedes abrirlos!"- Draco sonrió a la voz emocionada de Harry, abrió sus ojos y se quedó sin aliento ante la vista frente a él._

"_Harry… esto es hermoso"- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana, mirando hacia las montañas donde el sol empezaba a esconderse._

"_Sabía que te gustaría, pensé en que te regalaría para tu cumpleaños, pero como tus padres siempre te compran de todo me había quedado sin opciones, hasta que recordé lo que me contabas"- Draco sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de amor._

"_Te amo Harry, este es de lejos el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado"- Harry se acercó a Draco caminando sensualmente._

"_Que bien, porque aún te queda otro regalo"- murmuró Harry al oído de Draco, mordiendo el lóbulo y arrancando un gemido desde su novio._

"_Entonces, quiero aprovechar mi regalo durante toda la noche"- dicho esto, se lanzó sobre Harry quién cayó riendo sobre la cama, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, se besaron lenta y dulcemente._

**Desde entonces, en casi tres años…**

**...casi no nos mantenemos en contacto.**

* * *

Draco se levantó de la cama, con cuidado en no meter ruido se acercó a sus pantalones y sacó su celular, buscó y buscó hasta que lo encontró.

Ahí, con la vista fuera de la ventana y la luz del celular alumbrando su rostro, había un nombre.

_**Harry**_

Marcó y esperó a que contestaran.

Después de que sonara cinco veces, iba a colgar pero una voz somnolienta lo hizo reconsiderar.

"_¿Draco?"- _el corazón del rubio se agitó con emoción al escuchar la voz de Harry llamando su nombre con aquella voz adormilada, dios, hace cuánto que no la escuchaba.

"Harry…"- se quedó en silencio.

"_¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?"- _y el rubio sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar.

"Si, estoy bien, solo llamo para preguntarte…"- nuevamente se quedó en silencio.

**Y aunque tuviera un nuevo amor…**

**Aún te llamaba cada vez que me sentía triste**

**y con ganas de llorar en silencio**

"_¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? Si quieres puedo ir a dónde estás-"_

"No, así está bien, solo quiero preguntar si has encontrado a una buena persona para ti"- _¿Aún me amas? _hubo un corto silencio hasta que Harry contestó.

"_No, aún no la encuentro"_

"Oh… espero que también conozcas a una buena persona Harry"-

**Cuándo te decía "Tu también necesitas conocer a una buena persona"**

**No era en realidad lo que quería decir**

**Me decía inútilmente a mi mismo: "Quizás aún le gusto"**

"_Yo también lo espero Draco… ¿puedo colgar ahora? Tengo sueño y mañana tengo que irme de viaje"-_

"Si, está bien, ve a dormir, perdón por llamar tan tarde"- se disculpó apenado Draco.

"_Para eso están los amigos Draco, adiós"- _el rubio se quedó con el celular aún pegado a su oreja.

_Amigos_

Era verdad, ahora no eran más que amigos.

**Yo lo sé oh oh ooo**

**Ambos éramos inocentes**

**Nunca tendremos un amor así otra vez**

**Y sólo quedará como un recuerdo…**

Draco llegó al aeropuerto para despedirse de Harry, quién venía caminando en su dirección.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- le preguntó Harry fríamente a Draco.

**De vez en cuando**

**Puedo sentir tu frialdad hacia mi**

**Pero sé bien que no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora**

"Vengo a despedirme, ¿Acaso no puedo?"- Harry le sonrió y abrazó a Draco, quien aún después de todo este tiempo sentía su corazón latir locamente por el moreno, aún cuando se había enamorado de alguien más.

"Perdón por como te hablé, estoy muy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir"- Draco asintió comprensivamente y es en ese momento cuando llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo de Harry. "Por lo menos no tuve que esperar tanto, adiós Draco, nos vemos cuando vuelva"- el rubio se separó de Harry con cierta reticencia.

Cuándo vio a Harry subir a aquel avión, dejó las lágrimas salir.

"Yo… aún te amo Harry"- la gente miraba con tristeza a aquel hombre de pie llorando.

* * *

Draco esperó ansiosamente a que el avión por el que Harry venía terminara de evacuar, cuando vió a Harry supo que había hecho lo correcto, su relación con Astoria había llegado finalmente a su fin cuando Draco supo que nunca podría olvidarse de Harry por completo, por mucho que lo intentara

"¡HARRY!"- el moreno vio a Draco y sonrió brillantemente, corriendo a abrazar al rubio quien rodeó la cintura de Harry fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el cuello del moreno y aspirando su olor.

"No seas tan cariñoso con otros amor, sabes que soy demasiado celoso"- Harry se separó de Draco viéndose avergonzado.

¿Amor?

"Perdón Blaise, es que estoy muy emocionado de finalmente ver a Draco"- Harry se acercó a su novio y lo besó suavemente, rompiendo sin saberlo el corazón de Draco.

"Draco, quiero presentarte a Blaise, el es mi novio"- Draco forzó una sonrisa y estrechó su mano con la de Blaise, quien mantenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

"Aún no le has dicho lo más importante Harry"- Blaise le dijo al moreno, quien se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

"Hay algo más que tengo que decir…"- Draco sabía que no se veía nada bueno para él. "Me voy a casar"- listo, con aquellas palabras el corazón de Draco se rompió en miles de pedazos.

**Cuando dijiste "Me voy a casar"**

**Por un momento quedé sin habla...**

"Felicitaciones"- abrazó a Harry y a Blaise, reteniendo sus lágrimas con mucha voluntad.

* * *

Se bajó de su auto como pudo, sacando rápidamente sus llaves del bolsillo entró a su casa y se derrumbó en su cama.

Dejó que las lágrimas salieran, tanta espera y para qué? Para que alguien más en todo ese tiempo le quitara al amor de su vida.

**Y entonces lloré…**

**Pero "Te amo"...**

**Eran las únicas palabras que quería escuchar de ti...**

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Bueno, y hasta aquí llega este One-shot SongFic, realmente es hermosa esta canción de Kyu, su voz tiene tanto sentimiento al cantarla.

Puede que haga una segunda parte, no sé, depende de lo que comenten X'D

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review, pronto haré un nuevo capítulo para "La Condena de Lucius Malfoy" y "El Renacimiento del Alma Gemela", tan solo me falta terminarlos un poco más, unos cuantos retoques y lo publico :)


End file.
